


The other side

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Self-cest, pseudo selfcest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большинство сошлось на мысли, что Роппи холоден, депрессивен и ненавидит всех. Но правда ли это? Каждый видит в зеркале то, что хочет увидеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other side

– Брат.

Изая вздрогнул, подняв голову от монитора. Этот холодный безэмоциональный голос не сулил ничего хорошего.

Роппи, а это был именно он, искренне ненавидел все человечество. Человечество в лице Изаи, ведь он никогда не покидал этих стен. По крайней мере, Изая хотел верить, что не покидал, поскольку появление на улицах его двойника могло наделать много шума и создать проблемы, в том числе самому Роппи.

Изая же не мог ответить ему взаимностью, и поэтому покорно выслушивал длинные тирады о собственном ничтожестве. Роппи не был неправ, и Изая без возражений нес свой крест. В конце концов, он любил своего двойника, пускай тот и не являлся человеком в полном смысле слова.

Вот и сегодня Роппи возник будто из ниоткуда, скорбной тенью нависнув над ним.

Изая потянулся, разминая затекшую спину, и развернулся к нему лицом.

Роппи прижимал локтем к боку сверток, что вызвало у Изаи неподдельное удивление: вместе с этим странным предметом что-то неуловимо изменилось в обыкновенно мрачной и отчужденной ауре его нежданного гостя.

Роппи уронил сверток Изае на колени и следом всего два слова, холодным дыханием колыхнувшие прядку волос у того на макушке:

– Надень это.

Несмотря на обычный неприязненный тон, Изая уловил в его голосе новую нотку: стеснение. Да, именно так. Сегодня определенно был день сюрпризов!

Он поднялся с кресла и без тени волнения отправился по лестнице наверх – в спальню, по дороге с любопытством ощупывая презент. Небольшой, легкий, в простом черном пакете. Его двойник, оказалось, был полон тайн. Хотя в чем-то наоборот предсказуем. Например, в том, что сейчас следовал за ним. И в том, что когда Изая начнет переодеваться, даже не подумает отвернуться.

Бросив сверток на кровать, Изая быстро стянул с себя водолазку, ухватив одной рукой за шиворот. Надо сказать, ему не терпелось узнать маленький секрет своего альтер эго, и он даже готов был чем-то пожертвовать ради этого, ведь никакое знание не дается даром, правда?

Роппи у него за спиной брезгливо скривился, наблюдая, как Изая раздевается, и из его карманов с грохотом сыплются на пол телефон, мелкие монеты и недвусмысленные квадратики пластиковой фольги. Но когда Изая разорвал пакет и извлек на свет содержимое, настала его очередь: у него в руках оказался полупрозрачный кружевной пеньюар с алой лентой – белый, вопреки любви его двойника к депрессивным оттенкам, – и ободок для волос с красной оборкой, быстро и незаметно перекочевавший в руки Роппи.

Несмотря на то, что Изая замешкался, Роппи молчал, застыв изваянием и оценивающе созерцая картину. Когда же Изая не без труда облачился в едва державшееся на теле одеяние, он нацепил ободок ему на голову и выдавил из себя единственное слово:

– Пройдись.

Полупрозрачная ткань едва прикрывала ягодицы, и Изая готов был поклясться, что увидел на бледных щеках Роппи едва заметный румянец. Но поскольку у самого него от внезапного и неожиданно сильного смущения горели уши, надо было признать, что этот раунд остался за Роппи. Обыкновенно тот являлся, чтобы уничижать Изаю, но сегодня он превзошел самого себя и—

Внезапно пространство качнулось, и пружины гулко подкинули легкое тело, не позволяя опомниться: изящным толчком в грудь Роппи уронил его навзничь на кровать. Изая едва ли был слабее физически, но он совершенно не мог сопротивляться подкрепленному торжествующей ухмылкой магнетическому взгляду этих алых глаз, что были сейчас напротив.

Замерев в точке соприкосновения страха и любопытства, он ждал, что Роппи предпримет дальше. Собственная нагота вызывала стыд – так давно забытое чувство – а Роппи до сих пор даже куртку не снял. Поставив одну ногу на кровать, он с минуту критически изучал Изаю взглядом – Изаю, иррационально сдвигавшего худые коленки, чтобы прикрыться, инстинктивно закрывавшего живот руками – а потом забрался сверху, растолкав его ноги, и рывком завел руки за голову, прижав запястья к подушке. Нависнув сверху, пригвождая к месту пристальным взглядом, упиваясь растерянностью. Изая ощущал себя пришпиленной бабочкой, по какой-то иронии до сих пор живой.

Роппи тем временем склонился ближе, очень внимательно посмотрел в глаза, будто хотел нырнуть на самое дно, а потом неожиданно потянулся вбок и… поцеловал за ухом. Изая ошеломленно выдохнул, догадавшись о серьезности намерений. Грубая ткань джинсов Роппи терлась о нагое тело как наждачная бумага.

Несмотря на почти что традицию, Роппи сегодня почему-то не был груб с ним и сосредоточенно молчал. Изая ожидал ударов, порезов, любых других издевательств, но вместо этого Роппи с заинтересованностью ребенка трогал его грудь сквозь жесткое кружево и скользил взглядом в районе ключиц.

Потянув за ленту пеньюара, Роппи распустил бант, и, щекоча кожу алым мехом своего рукава, провел ладонью по животу Изаи. Не отводя взгляда от расширившихся глаз, он перехватил руку Изаи, попытавшегося вцепиться в его воротник, и настойчиво прижал к постели. Тонкие холодные пальцы прошлись по мягким кружкам сосков, отчего те сжались и отвердели, а Изая стиснул коленями его бока.

И хотя Изая ничего не мог противопоставить напору своего альтер эго, он понимал, что Роппи смущен не меньше него. По резкости движений, по непоследовательности и неумелости ласк, по едва заметной дрожи в кончиках пальцев было очевидно, что Роппи неопытен, но его настойчивость и терпеливость удивляли. Немного придя в себя и смирившись с размером платы за любопытство, Изая принялся постепенно раздевать его: Роппи уже не возражал, и вскоре его куртка, джинсы и водолазка живописно валялись по разные стороны на широкой постели.

Изая запоздало потянулся к валявшимся возле кровати брюкам, но Роппи перехватил его движение и опередил, подхватив с пола серебристый квадрат фольги. Задумчиво повертев его в пальцах, он вскрыл упаковку зубами и, ловко раскатав кондом по своему члену, ухмыльнулся опешившему Изае. Длинно облизнув ладонь, Роппи демонстративно провел ею по всей длине. Изая неотрывно смотрел на него: несмотря на видимую уверенность, во всех движениях его двойника сквозила неопытность, а попавшийся презерватив – какая ирония! – был красным.

Он приготовился к резкому и болезненному проникновению, однако Роппи оказался потрясающе выдержан. Выждав с минуту, пока Изая перестанет трястись и зажиматься, он почти любовно провел ладонью по его бедру, ненавязчиво отводя в сторону, затем снова смочил пальцы слюной.

«Где он этого набрался?!» – лихорадочно перебирая в уме варианты, Изая краснел все сильнее.

Роппи прервал его размышления, приставив чуть влажную головку к сжатому входу и плавно надавив. Уверенно, терпеливо, глядя прямо в глаза.

Роппи ничего не говорил, но Изая будто прочел его мысли: «У меня сегодня день рождения, и ты – мой подарок». 

Тихое болезненное «Ах!» сорвалось с его губ, когда Роппи начал медленно вторгаться в едва подготовленное тело. Ободок с алым рюшем полетел на пол, Изая зажмурился, едва не вскрикнул – и тут же был заткнут неумелым поцелуем.

Преодолев сопротивление, Роппи быстро толкнулся глубже; по виску Изаи скользнула нечаянная слезинка, но он уже улыбался. Неловкие рваные толчки совершенно не заводили его, но, удерживая на лице мягкую полуулыбку, чтобы не кривиться от дискомфорта и тянущей боли, он размышлял о том, что испытывает удовольствие другого рода. Не влечение, а единение. Это интересное чувство возникло впервые в его жизни и вызвало настоящий восторг: Изая и представить не мог, что людей так могут изменить их мысли. Тот Роппи, которого он знал, и тот, которого наблюдал сейчас, поразительно отличались. Изая понял, что у того, что перед ним – над ним и в нем – все же присутствуют эмоции. Те самые эмоции, само существование которых тот ненавидел. Ему было интересно, насколько далеко способен зайти потерявший самоконтроль Роппи в своем забытьи, что же на самом деле скрывается за маской. Неожиданно для себя Изая почувствовал, что испытывает добрую нежность к своему альтер эго.

– У тебя это первый раз? – как можно мягче поинтересовался он. Ему было _действительно важно_ узнать. Не сам факт, а то, как его двойник и неожиданный партнер относился к происходящему.

– Да, – выдохнул Роппи, отведя взгляд.

«Стесняется наготы, – понял Изая. – Не той, что снаружи, а той, что внутри».

На ощупь потянув за угол одеяла, он накрыл их обоих, после чего приобнял Роппи за шею и сам приподнялся за поцелуем. Роппи без одежды казался худым и совершенно неопасным. Изая гладил острые плечи, перекатывавшиеся под кожей лопатки, гладил везде, где дотягивался, будто баюкал мятущуюся душу, и движения Роппи постепенно становились все более плавными и медленными, выверенными, сладостными. Изая обхватил его поясницу ногами, подпуская к себе вплотную. По одеялу пробегали волны, длинные и ленивые, как прибой на мелководье.

Забывшись, Изая и сам не заметил, когда стал тихо и проникновенно постанывать в такт. Роппи только горячо и хрипловато дышал ему в шею, видимо, стесняясь своего голоса. Чтобы подбодрить его, Изая легонько прихватил губами мочку его уха и обвел языком твердые грани сережки. По сравнению с металлом живая плоть была необыкновенно мягкой.

И он добился своего: задвигавшись чаще, Роппи гортанно простонал и в изнеможении упал сверху, едва переводя дыхание. Изая провел ладонью по влажному взъерошенному затылку и прошептал на ухо:

– С днем рождения, Роппи.


End file.
